1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, such higher performance microphone modules have been developed that can reduce noises even in a noisy environment by designing a structure in which noises hardly enter or by a signal processing such as directivity synthesis or noise suppression using plural microphone elements. These high-performance microphone modules have been widely spreading for hands-free calling or voice recognition in automobiles. One example of such microphone modules is disclosed in International Publication No. 2013/179834.
Meanwhile, there is a tendency, particularly in automobiles, that many components other than the microphone module are mounted and the space for mounting the microphone module is reduced. Accordingly, development of a smaller and thinner microphone module has been required.
On the other hand, in designing a structure of a microphone module, sealing between structural components is required so that sound waves do not enter the microphone element from plural paths. In this regard, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H06-057746 discloses a structure for sealing between structural components.
In the automotive speaker disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H06-057746, a box opening is formed on the speaker box, and a speaker unit is housed inside of the box opening. Furthermore, an annular bulkhead is protruded outward from the periphery of the box opening. Moreover, an interior-member opening is formed on the interior member of the automobile. The periphery of the interior-member opening is joined to the annular bulkhead of the speaker box through a ring-shape seal member. The interior-member opening is covered with a grill to constitute an automotive speaker.